Again?
by justalittleawesome
Summary: How Mai feels about the loneliness from when she was younger and had nobody to now when SPR left w SPR after months of no contact hears from Mai but not In the way you think. What will they do to save Mai and just how far are they willing to go to do it? This is my first fanfiction of any kind. Was a one-shot now a ongoing story. Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt.
1. Prologue

Never in a thousand years did I think I would be stuck where I was three years ago. I am completely and utterly devastated that I no longer have my family. When my dad died I was too young to remember him so it didn't hurt much and I always had my mom to help me when I needed it. Then she died and I had to go and live with my teacher until I could support myself. When my mother died because of the cancer that had started to spread throughout her body I was relieved that she didn't need to bare the pain any longer, but I was completely crushed when I realized I was all alone in this world now. No mother to give me advice on boys or a father to be protective of me and to show me he cares about me. No family members on either side of my family to go to and to be cared for. It was for the first time, I was completely and utterly alone. It was a few years later that I had gotten used to the loneliness and went on with my life and finding happiness through my friends, though it wasn't the same. The day I met Naru and the rest of SPR was the day my life changed for the better. I had my father figure Bouson, my mother figure Ayako, my brat of a sister Masako, my overly excited and charming older brother Yasuhara, my shy and nice older brother John, and my very intimidating uncle Lin. Naru was not like a family member in that sense I wanted him to be my new family. I told him that, I told him I liked him a lot and he shot me down saying "Me or Gene" my heart had never been crushed as bad as it was that day. That was two weeks before he left after he found his brother and wanted to return to England with his brother's body. For the two weeks he was still here we did a simple poltergeist case and started making arrangements to pack the office and go back home. John went back to Australia, Masako continued to make her show more of an success, Yasuhara went to college in America, Ayako went to work at her parents hospital, and Bouson went on to work more with his band. They all left, every last one of them. I knew from the start it wasn't going to last because all good things come to an end at some point but when they left it was worse than when my parents died. I thought I would just get over it as time passed but it didn't to be truly honest with myself it might have gotten worse. "Oh well I just need to smile my brightest and keep my head up and it will pass soon…hopefully" she thought. Now I'm alone and working in a café that doesn't pay half as much as SPR did. Now I'm stuck working at this place until I receive an acceptance letter from one of the universities I applied to. I was now starting a new life but with the same beginning. This was just my luck.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
>Two weeks, for two weeks I have been waiting for that letter from the universities and it still hasn't arrived. "If they sent it to the wrong address I swear…." my self-ranting ceased when the doorbell to my apartment rung. I slowly got up and went to the door. I was just two steps away when they rung it again. "I'm coming, I'm coming" I yelled out to them. 'You impatient arse' I muttered to myself.<p>

I answered my door and saw the kind smile of my friend Levi, a student from America who wanted to travel to the college of their choice. His choice was Todai University here in Japan. Though I got to admit, for only speaking Japanese for six months he is exceptionally good at it.

"Hey Mai, the mail man put some of your mail in my mail box again" he said while holding out the envelopes of mail. I grabbed them and threw them onto the table next to the door, in the process I knocked over a vase and my house keys.

'Fan friggin tastic' I thought to myself. "Thanks Levi, I wish I can talk but I have work I need to do around the house so can we talk later?" I asked him. "Please leave.. Please leave. .please leave' I kept repeating it as if it were a mantra. The way he was looking at me was as if I crushed his heart and left him there to pick up the pieces. 'Crap! Did I say that out loud?!' I thought to myself.

" Yes Mai you were talking out loud again and if you want me to leave I will, I have no issue leaving somewhere that I am not wanted" he said awkwardly before turning and walking away until all that I could see was his black hair turn and walk down the stairs. "YES!" I yelled while slamming the door shut and jumping back onto my sofa with my feet propped up on my class coffee table. 'I'll pick up the vase later' I thought to myself. I looked at my television and pressed play. _Ouran High School Host Club_ started to play and I truly started to squeal. '_Attack of the Lady Manager' _my favorite episode was playing.

Two Hours a pure amusement later…. 

I got up from the couch and went into the kitchen to get some water. I stood in front of my sink looking out the window, all I could see was my dark back yard in it was: a tree, a grey fluffy cat named Yui and a face looking straight at me.. wait a minute, that doesn't seem right. I put my glass down and looked back out the window; there was a tree, Yui and no face. 'Wow that was weird' I thought to myself.

I walked over to the supply closet and got a broom, dust pan and a cloth to pick up the water and glass from the vase. I swept it into a pile and went to put it in the dust pan; I saw a letter from Todai University and one from Oxford University. I dropped the broom and dust pan and sat down on the floor eagerly tarring the envelope open to see if I was accepted. When I got it open after it stubbornly gave me paper cuts and a headache, I read the results. Five minutes of reading the Oxford letter I frowned, they declined my acceptance.'Todai , I guess you will be my Gandalf and send me on a wonderful adventure' I thought to myself. After I read the letter I couldn't help but smile like the Cheshire cat from _Alice in Wonderland._ The words, "You have been accepted" played into my head over and over again while I finished cleaning up the vase.

I turned the lights in my apartment out and headed into my room. When I got in there I saw an unexpected sight, the face from the back yard. In grinned maliciously at me and slowly made it way toward me like I was its prey. ' Oh heck no I am not going to do this again, it has been months since ANY ghosts have graced me with their presence and I am not going back now' I thought while sprinting out of my room and through my apartment. Loud banging noises and malicious laughing echoed throughout the apartment while I booked it out the door. 'Note to self, stop hanging around Levi he is influencing my speech and mannerisms' I thought to myself. I opened the door slightly but not far enough to get through before it was slammed shut. 

I felt pain engulf my body like a sea of waves crashing along the rocks of an oceans' cliff. I dropped to my knees and held my stomach hoping.. wishing that the pain would go away and to never return. I felt it, the dark presence was now behind me hovering there watching my pain and feeding on my fear. Darkness was starting to cloud my vision and my head started to feel fuzzy as it started to shut down. As I drifted off into the dark recesses of my mind the last coherent thought I had was, 'Goodbye… my family'.

Meanwhile with the rest of SPR…

All of a sudden from all different places they were at they could here Mai say," Goodbye… my family".  
>Ayako heard it while in her father's office that was located inside of the hospital, her eyes started to tear when she heard that voice again. It was so soft and filled with pain. She got up and left her father's office. All she was thinking about was if Mai was alright and that she needed air or she would surely start to panic.<p>

Monk was onstage jamming it with his band while they were on tour in southern Japan, even with all of screaming and music around it was the loudest thing he could hear. The 'perverted old man' that Mai claimed he was during the blood stained labyrinth when he hugged her, was barely able to keep standing because at the point his body and mind were on autopilot.

Yasuhara, was sitting in the library at the university in the United States dosing off when he heard her voice echo into his head. He was so distracted with trying to sleep that when it happened he smacked his forehead against the edge of the table. 'Ow that freaking hurt' he thought to himself.

Masako being over dramatic and also being the medium of the group got so scared she screamed and collapsed on set of her tv show. She dropped to her knees and grabbed her head while tears rolled down her face.' Why can I hear Mai, the only thoughts of other people I can hear are dead, so does that mean?' she thought to herself over and over again hoping and praying that it was not like what she thought that it was, hoping it was something like a new power Mai had or heck that she had a new power.  
>John's eyes popped out of his head. He was scared; one of the voices he has come to know and love just went through his mind. Pain and fear was the emotions and feelings that went with the voice. 'Mai, please be alright' he thought. He felt a tug on his pants and looked down to see the smiling face of one of the children at the orphanage he helped run. He smiled and walked away, though his smile didn't reach his eyes.<p>

In England with Lin and Naru, Lin was driving when he heard her voice. He wasn't going to lie he flinched when he heard it, but honestly who wouldn't? Naru, on the other hand was sitting at his desk in the BSPR building when he heard it. He dropped his tea and looked around frantically thinking she was there. 'Mai.. what happened to you?' he thought nervously. He looked around his cherry wood desk that had piles of paper on it and looked for his cell phone. He pulled up Lin in his contacts and dialed the number. As of that moment Naru knew he had to go and help Mai assuming she was alright. 'Mai I'm coming' he thought to himself, determined that what he said was true.


	3. Chapter 2

Mai groaned when she woke up from her forced 'nap' if that is what you'd call it. She felt the memories from earlier, reminding her of last night's events. 'Damn, that freaking ghost seriously ruined my night I mean seriously that was ridiculous' she thought to herself agitatedly.

After Mai stop talking to herself like the crazy person she was she looked around the room she was in. 'Let's see, its pitch black, I'm tied to a wooden chair by my hands and feet and it is freaking cold in here. This ghost seriously needs to get with the ages I mean we aren't in Kansas anymore people' she thought to herself silently laughing at her miniature joke. 

Mai waited for what felt like an hour for the ghost to make an appearance when she suddenly saw that creepy face from earlier. She wasn't going to lie; this ghost should haunt people I mean it has the perfect face to scare people with. The eyes were out of their sockets hanging against his pale grey cheek that had dried blood on it, his teeth were non excitant and the skin on his face was drooping. "So, how did you get like that?" Mai spat at the ghost.' Why should I be nice to it its being rude, he could have at least asked me if I wanted a drink' she thought irritably. If she didn't feel his presence as being one of a ghost she would have seriously thought he was a zombie.

If Mai was being honest with herself she'd probably be crying and asking it to spare her, but after being attacked by ghosts so many times while working with SPR she built up a tolerance to spirits and gained a new attribute: sarcasm. The ghost looked at Mai like she was crazy but shook it off. He's a ghost, he doesn't need to worry about some little girl who acts tough. "So you want to know how I got these scars?" he asked in a serious tone. Mai just started laughing at him. Now the ghost was pissed.

The ghost grabbed her hair and pulled her neck back while holding a knife to her throat," You know what you obnoxious child I don't care what my master said, I will kill you slowly and painfully and watch as you suffer" he hissed into her ear. "So, will it be fun?" she asked casually. The ghost took the knife and stabbed it into her thigh and turned it, slowly ripping into her muscles. Mai gritted her teeth,' damn, so sarcasm against an angry spirit doesn't work. Well would now be a good time to call him an angry elf or would he no sooner kill me on the spot. Maybe I should keep that thought to myself.' She thought.

After minutes of excruciating pain as the ghost kept turning the blade in a circular motion he stopped moving it and left it there so she wouldn't bleed out to soon for his liking. "Since I am stuck here with you tell me your name so that when I get out of this chair I can exorcise your spirit painfully" she said while wincing in pain. The ghost looked over at her and shrugged his shoulders, 'Might as well know the name of the 'person' who kills her' he thought before complying.

"My name is Yoshiro Akumata" he said before he went back to turning the knife that was still embedded into her thigh. "So Yoshi, can I call you that? Well I'm going to any ways, why me I mean I am nothing to you why are you fulfilling the orders of your master?" she asked him seriously. "Well that would be because he wants you gone before he can get to Oliver Davis" he said it as if that information would mean nothing to her, oh how he was wrong. 'Naru, whatever you do, do not come back to Japan or I swear I will kill you myself.' she sent that thought to Naru directly. "Oh well thank you for telling me" she said and put her head down. 'Might as well go to sleep since it will be a while until I can gather my strength' she thought before she closed her eyes to the world. 

With our lovely narcissist…

'Naru, whatever you do, do not come back to Japan or I swear I will kill you myself.' Naru heard it pound against the side of his skull. Lin and Naru sat in first class on the airplane back to Japan. Naru sighed,' Well I guess Mai is going to kill me when she learns I'm on my way to Japan.' " Naru get some sleep we will be in Japan in the next seven hours so you might as well get some rest," Lin says with a commanding tone. Naru just nodded his head in acknowledgement and went to sleep but not before sending a thought to Mai, or at least he was hoping he was. 'Mai, I am already on the plane to Japan so you can kill me later but can you explain what is happening' he thought of what Mai looks like and how her personality was to help transfer the message to her. Naru fell into a deep and semi peaceful sleep.


	4. Chapter 3

In the astral plain..  
>Mai opened her eyes and was surrounded by the darkness of the astral plain, the orbs of light coming from the souls of the deceased passed through the plain hoping for their a chance to pass on and be at peace.<p>

After five minutes of complete silence Mai saw the outline of a familiar figure, though it wasn't the one she was expecting to see. Naru, not Gene walked toward her while looking around the plain confused as to why he was here. He looked over and saw Mai and walked faster thinking his 'dream' would end sooner than he wanted.

"Mai, is that you?" he asked. "Yes Naru it is me. Who else would you have expected to see?" she said passively. 'Was Naru expecting to see Gene here?' she thought to herself.

Mai looked over at Naru and saw his head was down and his shoulders were shaking. She cautiously walked over to him and grabbed his shoulder. "Naru what's wrong?" she asked gently. She moved closer to hear what he was saying. "You incompetent girl did you really think it was 'Naru'? Are you truly that ignorant to your surroundings?" he said. It was when 'Naru' said that she realized it was Yoshiro the ghost who kidnapped her.

"Yoshi? What the hell you can't be in here this is a private place located in the dark recesses of my mind. How did you even get in here?" she asked, though she was nervous to hear what he had to say. "Well Mai, sense you have a habit of getting sarcastic and not being fearful of me I decided it's time for you to know true fear." he said while grinning at her.

The temperature soon got colder and the souls started to dissipate into nothing. Mai was able to feel the air around her become electric, as if any sudden movement would electrocute her. She tested it anyway. She held out her arm and a sudden shock raced from the tips of her fingers across her entire body. Her heartbeat started to become irregular and she gripped her chest as if it would put it at ease. It didn't work. She felt a sharp pain cut across her back and then blood was rushing out of it.

Within five minutes Mai was on her knees shaking and crying out in pain. Her entire body was bloody and her clothes were ripped to shreds from wind sickles (I couldn't remember what they were called from the anime ) slashing into her skin. 'Stop!' her mind yelled out so she could get the pain to end but it didn't the pain intensified tenfold. Mai started to sob into her hands.

Ten minutes of this pain, Mai had endured but she couldn't deal with it any more. She slowly made her way off of the ground with her dwindling strength and stood up. She was proud that she didn't back down from the surprised eyes of Yoshiro. " So you are as stubborn as your words make people believe, no problem then it will be my great honor to watch as your stubbornness depletes long with your useless life" he said sadistically.

Mai had enough of this, the physical and emotional pain was starting to piss her off. As she stood tall and proud she grinned deviously, it was a grin that would make Naru run for his money. She gathered her power; she focused on it and grasped it from every inch and crevice within her body so she could destroy Yoshiro. With the increases of her power and strength her body started to levitate off of the ground, her eyes started to glow white and the wind started to whip and slash at Yoshiro. Yoshiro started yelling out to her but she didn't listen, she was going to destroy him even if it meant destroying herself. Her arms were spread apart and they started to glow like the rest of her body. She pulled her arms together and formed a ball of energy that could no doubt put Oliver Davis's to shame and flung it down towards Yoshiro. The energy spread across the way like a wave hitting the shore during a thunderstorm. Anything within its path diminished including the once yelling Yoshiro.

Mai's body collapsed onto ground and just laid there hopelessly trying to regain its strength. When she blacked out she missed the sound of familiar yelling.

With the narcissist and his 'dreams'…

Naru woke up to a dark place with white specks of light flying in every direction. He looked around curious to where he was until he saw her; he walked faster and saw it was really her. He asked her a stupid question and got one back. It was a classic conversation until her felt heat run down his spine and then he was shoved into the back of his mind as if he was nothing more than a passing thought. He watched as this ghost used his body as a host to hurt Mai. Though he was surprised after ten minutes of watching her in pain and she suddenly got up. He wasn't going to admit that he was impressed but it wasn't until he saw her start to levitate and start to glow did he realize that he had never seen anything like this. Her eyes where white as freshly fallen snow and the power she had around her grew stronger almost suffocating him. He saw her release the ball of energy she accumulated and watched as it spread across getting anything within a ten foot range on both sides of its original course.

He felt pain spread threw his body and felt the scream of the ghost reverberate across his mind. The ghost was gone and he had his body back. He watched as her body fell forward onto the ground and started screaming for her. "Mai! Mai, get up!" he screamed while running to her still form. The only sign of life being her chest rapidly inhaling and exhaling. He collapsed next to her body and sayed on his knees shaking her shoulders hoping she would open her eyes.

After five minutes of doing that, but nothing happened he stop shaking her and let her be knowing how drained she probably was. He sat next to her body silently hoping she would wake soon so he could figure out where she was.

With Lin on the airplane….

Lin sat next to Naru's sleeping form and watched as his breathing started to become shallow and he start to mumble out Mai's name. Lin put down his book on paranormal activity and tried to shake his charge awake but with no luck he wouldn't wake. After five minutes of his mumblings, his shallow breathing relaxed and the mumbling ceased, Lin picked up his book and went back to reading it, having an occasional glance at Naru's still slumbering form.

With the rest of SPR…

It had been days since they heard Mai's voice in their heads and they got into contact with each other. With some bickering over the phone any annoyed messages between Monk and Ayako they all made plans to meet at the old SPR office to discuss the issue concerning Mai and her welling being. 

It took longer because they had to wait for Yasuhara to pack a bag and get back into the country from America. After they picked him up and dropped his things off at Ayakos place they left and went to the SPR building.

When they got inside, they went straight into their old office. The furniture was covered in dust and Mai's desk was surprising clean compared to the rest of the office. Monk tried turning on the lights in the office and they didn't work." Hey, I'm going to go to the basement and check the fuses. I'll be right back" he said and watched as they nodded their heads in understanding.

The farther down the stairs and the closer he got to the basement the colder it got. He sped himself down the stairs and towards the cement room the holds the buildings fuse box. He opened the door and walked towards the box turning the electricity on in the building. The light in the room turned on and as he turned to walk towards the door he saw something he never wanted to see again. He ran over and dropped to his knees while taking out his phone. He called up Ayako, " Ayako call an ambulance and get to the basement now." He said with a shaky voice while checking for a pulse. "Why do you need an ambulance?" she asked but he could hear the footsteps of her walking through the phone. He sighed, "Because I just found Mai." He told her and he could hear a quick intake of breath, then silence.


	5. Chapter 4

**Authors note:** Okay I had some trouble with this chapter so if it isn't that great please tell me so I can fix my mistakes and avoid them in future chapters and possibly stories I'm down with it. Thanks for reading! ^_^

* * *

><p><strong> With Sir PK...<strong>

It has been what felt like hours since Mai passed out due to exhaustion. Naru sat there on the ground looking at Mai's limp and unwavering form for the entire time, just like how she has since she learned of his PK.'I guess it is my time to return the favor,huh?' he thought to himself sadly.

He was drawn from his thoughts when he heard Mai whimper in pain and frantically squirm around trying to ease the pain. Naru grabbed her shoulders and started to shake them hoping to wake her up. He heard what sounded like sinister laughter echo throughout the astral plain. The ground on which he sat started to shake as if an earthquake was occurring.

Pain traveled up his back and the laughter grew louder,it was as if the source of the laugh was right beside him talking into his ear. The laughter stopped abruptly but his pain never left him. Mai's whimpering grew louder and louder as if she was being tortured.'What the hell is going on' he thought to himself. " Hello Oliver, long time no talk" the voice said right next to his ear. " Should I know who you are?" He said. The voice huffed," Well I was hoping I wouldn't need to explain anything to you but I guess I need to" the male voice said.

" Well I couldn't have you exert yourself to use so much energy for **you** to explain why you are clearly hell bent on messing up what is left in my life. I'll give you all the time you need to gather your energy my friend." He said as nice as he could. " Well thank you Oliver" the man said. Naru sighed and thought to himself,' Wow, this guy is completely mental.'

He waited all of five minutes before getting irritated." Have you gathered your energy yet because this is getting annoying, I would've thought you'd plan this out before coming but I guess that would have made too much sense" Naru said. Naru could feel the air around him get heavier with the release of energy.

" Well since you're so kind i'll tell you my name, Takeshi Kataru. Do you remember Oliver? Do you remember what you have done to me?" At the sound of the name Naru paled and looked around frantically. He saw Mai still whimpering on the ground beside him. Naru didn't answer,he just looked down at Mai and stayed there.

Takeshi continued on talking," What's wrong _**Naru**_ didn't you miss me? Oh wait I remember now I told you I would ruin your life before I was arrested for murder, the murder of your beloved twin. Doesn't it freak you out that your brothers killer is also the one whos after you..." At that point Naru ignored him and tried to leave the plain when he felt the tug he tried to reach out towards it.

" Now...now... now Oliver, where do you think you are going? I'm not finished yet" he said while tugging at Naru to lose the connection. It worked. Naru kept his head down and refused to speak.' Dammit' he thought, he was the one person from the entirety of his life he never wanted to have haunt him.

" So Oliver do you know why your precious girl hasn't woken up yet? Oh do tell me the all knowing Oliver knows what is happening. I'm taking what is most valuable to you, the girl you love" he said while laughing sadistically. If Naru's face was pale before it was nothing compared to pale white color with a sickly grey mixed with it.

" Since we are running short on time i'll explain this to you now. Mai will not awaken until I have your power she is the only one who can destroy me completely so until the power I hold is at least as strong as hers she will not awaken. Oh and fair warning if you don't give me your powers within the next month Mai will slowly die" Takeshi said and then all traces of him were gone.

He felt the fafamiliar tug and grasped it. With one last look at Mai he disappeared from the astral plain.

**With the clumsy asassistant...**

She could feel him by her and was able to hear everything Takeshi told Naru. " Naru, don't worry i'll save you like you have saved me. Takeshi, beware... the moment I can leave is the moment of your impending doom will come and you will be tortured within the depths of hell itself." She thought to herself with a determined voice. Soon after her mind shut down.

**With our semi-friendly giant...**

Lin sat next to the sleeping Naru and looked over when he heard him mumbling a name. " Ta..Ta..keshi" he mumbled. Lin froze at the sound of that name. 'It couldn't be him, it can't.' He thought to himself. Naru sat up next to him and that left his mouth before Lin paled was "He's back". There was an unnerving silence as the plane slowed down and grabbed naru and his bags before hailing a taxi to the SPR office. When they arrived there was police officers and an ambulance which was hauling a gurney into the back followed by a red haired woman.

**With our neighborhood spiritualists... **

Ayako called the police and ran down into the basement. She saw Monk behind a stainless steel chair cutting up the rope that held Mai's body to it. As she moved closer she saw lacerations upon her skin and a knife sticking out of her thigh. She dropped to her knees and felt for a pulse. It was slow but still there.

Monk crawled over to Ayako and shook her shoulders to get her to look at him." Ayako we need to bring her upstairs so she can be taken to the hospital" she numbly nodded and stood up. Ayako pulled her arms up so she was some what standing and Monk put an arm across her back and under her knees so he could pick her up without disturbing the knife that is blocking the flow of blood.

They made their way upstairs and set Mai on the couch. Ayako told Monk to get the rest of the team while she watches over Mai. Monk ran up the steps to the office and flung the door open. " Let's go! We found Mai." He said before going back down.

Masako,Yasu, and John sat on the couch with their mouths wide. After two minutes they finally processed what Monk said. They all ran out of the room and down the stairs though Masako was a little farther behind because of her kimono.

They all felt relieved when they saw Mai though it only lasted a minute. Mai was sickly pale and extremely thin. There were lacerations across her entire body and her clothes were covered in blood. The most disturbing thing they saw was a knife handle protruding out of her thigh.

Masako covered her mouth as silent tears streamed down her doll like face. John prayed to god for the safety of his dear friend and held Masako's other hand. All Yasu could do is look at her body and get angry. His hands were clenched into fists and he put his head down unable to look at his injured friend. With his head still down, tears of unadulterated rage streamed down his face.

It was no more than five minutes later that they heard sirens outside of the office and they all went outside. Monk was holding Mai's body. The paramedics grabbed her from his arms and placed her on the gurney and wheeled her off along with Ayako.


	6. Chapter 5

With Mai..

Mai was sitting on the ground crossed legged with her head in the palm of her hand. "Damn, how am I going to get out of here?!" she thought to herself. She suddenly stood up and started pacing, hoping that it would help her think up a plan. The pacing wasn't helping all it was doing was jumbling the thoughts in her head. She heard a soft chuckle coming from behind her and all she could think was," That bastard."

Mai turned around and glanced at the spirit as if it was nothing but a spec of dirt not worthy enough to be noticed. At the look he received the figure flinched. 'Yeah.. I really should have seen that one coming.' Gene thought to himself. Mai sighed and started walking towards him. As soon as he was in arms reach she pulled him into a hug not letting go until she felt fit, which was around five minutes later. She finally let go and looked up at her old friend. "So Gene… where have you been for the last couple of months because I sure as hell haven't seen or heard from me so explain. **Now**." she said in a calm manner that was absolutely terrifying.

Gene looked over to the side, his eyes not meeting hers. 'I'm dead, how is she able to scare me like this' he thought to himself. "Well, I went back to England with Noll and Lin so that I can cross over but something happened. When I was about to leave I was suddenly tugged back onto this plane and was told "You still have some unfinished business" then I was stuck here. So I've kind of just stayed with Naru until he came here after he got a telepathic message from you," he said seriously.

"Okay I believe you so now what? I'm trapped here and Naru needs my help," she stated. Gene grabbed her arm and started walking straight. His eyes focused and a determined look crossed his face. "I'll show you" he said. The astral plane started to change scenes as if it were a dream. Within five minutes they were on a darkened street, the pavement around them was covered in puddles. She could tell it was cold but she didn't feel it. Mai turned her head to the left saw an incoming light. "Gene, what is this place?" she asked nervously. He looked down and stated, "This Mai, this was how it began."

With SPR…  
>Naru and Lin rushed out of the car, and ran towards the remaining members of the team. "What happened?" Naru asked though he already knew the answer. "We found Mai and called her an ambulance. Ayako went with her." Monk said with a disturbingly calm voice. Naru only nodded his head. Masako and John stood behind Yasuhara who didn't even bat a glance at the new comers.<p>

John spoke up though it was quiet," She had lacerations all over her body and a knife stabbed into her thigh. Though she lost a lot of blood her pulse was there, though it was weak. But the thing that caught me of guard the most about this was the fact I felt the presence of a spirit." Naru and Lin looked towards him. Masako wiped the tears from her face and spoke up," I agree with John, I definitely felt a spiritual presence." Monk could only shake his head in agreement.  
>Naru and Lin glanced at each other and silently agreed that they should tell them about Takeshi. "Before I explain everything to you we need to go to the hospital so Ayako can hear this to." Everyone nodded their heads and went to get in their cars. Just before Naru started to walk to his car Yasu harshly grabbed his arm stopping him mid stride," If anything happens to her, I swear I will hunt you down and slaughter you" with that he let go of Naru's arm and left.<p>

* * *

><p><strong> An<strong>: Long time no post! Sorry about that, I've been having issues trying to figure out how the story should go. I'm on Christmas break so I should be able to update a couple of more times before the new semester starts. Also, have an amazing holiday! Please review!


End file.
